


Meeting New Pals

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Hannibabies and Spacepuppies (Floofy Kid Fics) [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, just plain silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Hannibal Lecter VIII and Nigel meet cousins Will Graham and Adam Raki at the playground. They're THEM as kids so what'll happen? (Featuring kid-suit-wearing and oldie-talking Hannibal!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting New Pals

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for this silliness hahah~

 

Six-year-olds Will and Adam walked hand in hand to the playground and were already at the swing when an excited blonde boy, smiling from ear to ear approached them.

"Hello, baby boy!" the boy, maybe older than them by two years, said addressing Adam.

Adam was bright eyed. "Hel -!"

Will pulled him away and behind him. "Don't talk to Adam!" he snapped.

"I'm just trying to make friends with baby Adam." the other boy reasoned.

"No!"

Another boy, wearing a white shirt, a navy blue necktie and waistcoat plus matching short pants, long socks and shiny black shoes approached them. Will held on to Adam's hand tighter. 

"I see you're protective of Adam, and you are right to be just so. I am sorry if Nigel was unspeakably rude." He said, then he bowed.

Will's eyebrows furrowed at the strange kid. 

"Who are you? And why are you talking like my teacher?" Will raised an eyebrow. 

The formal-wearing kid just smiled. "I am Hannibal Lecter VIII and this is my cousin Nigel. I would like to be your friend, if you will allow me to have your name." 

"You're stupid, _Hannibob_!" Nigel laughed and he reached around Will to grab Adam's hand. "Hello, baby boy. I'm Nigel."

Adam smiled wide. "I'm Adam. You wanna play on the slide?"

"No, Adam. You might get hurt! You just had a flu shot remember?" Will argued.

Adam was now pouting. "But..."

"Let him play, MOM!" said Nigel to Will who glared at him.

"I will watch them for you," Hannibal said. "Your name, please..."

"I don't wanna tell you." Will eyed this Hannibal kid suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Adam and Nigel have already walked away and were now heading to the slide.

"Will!" Adam shouted and waved from the top of the slide. Will ran to him.

"No need to worry, Will." Hannibal said and grabbed his hand.

"But Adam..." Will bit his lower lip.

Hannibal nodded to the slide and they watched Nigel sit first and let Adam sit on his lap, then they both slid down. Adam was squealing and giggling with glee all the way.

"I guess he's not so bad." Will said.

"No, he isn't." Hannibal smiled.

"You're okay too."

"I am glad you think so."

"You still talk like an oldie." Will giggled.

Hannibal just smiled at that.

 

They played for another two hours before Adam's mom came over and told them it's time to go home. The two Lecter boys' nanny also arrived and the four boys promised they will all play again together tomorrow after school.

 

And these kids lived happily ever after.

 

 

/// Fin


End file.
